Cutting tools, such as axes, chisels, knives, scissors, razors, and various lawn and garden tools, generally include a blade having at least one cutting edge that dulls after a period of use. To increase the effectiveness and possibly extend the life of the cutting tool, various types of sharpeners are available to sharpen a cutting edge. For example, grinding wheels, honing steels, sharpening stones, and razor strops are commonly utilized in sharpening, straightening, and/or polishing a cutting edge.
Many times a cutting tool is used in field applications and becomes dull. Commonly, the operator of the cutting tool does not have a sharpener or does not have the time and/or patience to assembly a portable sharpener. Despite the number of existing sharpeners utilized to sharpen a cutting edge, there is still a need for an improved sharpener that is compact, lightweight, and easy to use, thereby accommodating field applications.